Eu gosto é dela
by Sakuu-chanofficial
Summary: Quando deu por si, já estava, completamente, apaixonado pela mulher que resolveu ter um relacionamento sem nenhum tipo de envolvimento sentimental. Quando sua melhor amiga, Sakura, propôs a ele um relacionamento que se resumia em apenas sexo e acabar com suas carências, ele prontamente aceitou, o que ele não sabia era que se apaixonaria por ela, que não queria nada sério com ele.


" **Eu gosto é dela"**

 **§-§**

\- _Era pra ser apenas sexo, Sasuke! - Sakura falou encarando-o de forma indecifrável, como se, se desculpasse por uma coisa. Ela estava nervosa, não sabia o que pensar, pois não estava em seus planos. - Nós havíamos combinado, nada de sentimentos, porra! - Explodiu._

As palavras da Haruno ainda estão em sua cabeça, martelando como se fuma um prego, fazendo-o com o tamanho e apertar o copo entre seus dedos. O gelo dançava dentro do copo de vidro vazio de qualquer líquido.

Estava sentado naquela bancada no bar do irmão há aproximadamente quatro horas, desde que saiu do próprio apartamento com a melhor amiga. Suspirou e deixou um sorriso irônico escapar de seus lábios enquanto levava a mão até uma testa, deixando o álcool em seu sangue para fora para o que estava guardado.

Sakura Haruno, sua melhor amiga desde os tempos de idade, a via apenas como garotinha irritante que insistiu em se transformar sua amiga, talvez seu maior erro para um sequer aproximado, não é bem-sucedido nas investidas da garotinha de cabelos ruivos claros, parecendo rosados e olhos verdes esmeraldinos, talvez não estivesse no inferno, como naquele momento.

\- Merda! - Resmungou baixo, deixando uma risada abafada escapar.

Seu tormento começou há aproximadamente um ano, doze meses atrás, naquele mesmo maldito bar.

 **Flash Back - Um ano antes.**

Era o dia do jogo e sexta-feira, o _Sharingan_ Bar estava lotado, Sasuke Uchiha, seus seus vinte e três anos, podendo estar em seu apartamento estudando para uma prova final de semestre de dois dias, mas ha sido convencido por seus amigos um abandono dos livros e aproveitar um pouco, já que não precisaria de muita nota no último teste, cedeu, e lá estava ele.

Riu de uma piada infame de Naruto, enquanto estava sentado na bancada ao seu lado, enquanto assistia ao jogo de forma despreocupado. Diferente do que muitos achavam, Sasuke era um rapaz despreocupado, viveu um bom tempo dentro da casa, mas a necessidade de sair para seguir seus passos, que era uma universidade sem curso de direito. Alugou um pequeno apartamento e a finais de semana visitado os pais e frequentes do bar do irmão com os amigos.

Era um rapaz bonito, abençoado pelos deuses gregos, como dizia Sakura, sua melhor amiga, seus cabelos são negros e olhos da mesma cor, com um porte atlético em seus 1,83 cm de altura atraia a atenção das mulheres e ele gostavahidade atributos, não era de ficar sozinho, mas também não era de se envolver com qualquer uma.

Uma mulher única que invadiu sua vida, sem ele querer, era sido Sakura, tanto sua era sua melhor amiga, uma mulher era espirituosa, ativa e alegre, e isso trazia boas coisas à vida do Uchiha. Pensando na dita, seu celular vibrou e seu nome apareceu sem visor, não tardou a atender.

\- _Onde você está? -_ Uma voz carregada de latas de Haruno atraiu sua atenção.

\- _Sharingan!_ \- Respondeu, recebendo uma resposta dela que estaria lá em breve.

Naquela noite, sua amada amiga, iria a mais um encontro desastroso a escuras, apenas para acompanhar como amigas encalhadas, segundo ela. Isso o fazia rir, pois Sakura era do tipo de mulher que atraia olhares e atenção, muitas vezes, ao saírem juntos, fingiam-se de casal para espantar os homens que a cercavam e ela não gostava nem um pouco. Um estudante de jornalismo, também de vinte e três anos, estava solteira há meses meses, por este motivo aceitava os encontros.

Segundo ela: " _Talvez você não seja o melhor, já que o cavalo, venho conhecendo aos montes"._ Ele não é capaz de retrucar a teoria da amiga, preferia ficar calado, apenas negando com uma cabeça, já que ele sabia perfeitamente que homens que iam a estes encontros queriam apenas uma coisa: Sexo.

\- Os homens são uns idiotas. - A mulher de 1,70 cm parou ao seu lado, por favor, coloque uma bolsa na banqueta livre e virava-se para o _barman_ . - Uma dose de tequila, por favor.

\- Nem todos os homens são idiotas, você que escolhe os idiotas, Sakura. - Rebateu ao encará-the dos pés a cabeça.

O vestido de listras verticais azul, vermelha e rosada de alcinha até o meio das coxas realçava como curvas avantajadas da Haruno, o salto alto empinava uma bunda da mulher e os lábios carregados em rosa e rímel e lápis marcando os olhos, destacando uma pele alva e os cabelos em um ruivo pastel. Realmente, Sakura era o delírio de qualquer homem.

\- Meu querido Sasuke ... - Sakura começou enviando-se na banqueta e dando uma espetacular cruzada de pernas, onde seus olhos estão presos, sentiu os dedos delicados e frios pelo clima tocar-o oixo, fazendo-o o encarar. - Vocês, homens, não conseguem nem ao menos disfarçar como olhadas.

Riu ea encarou virar uma dose de tequila após salpicar sal na língua e mordiscar o limão, ainda no encarando desafiadoramente. Sem conseguir se controlar, seus olhos negros descodificar para o decote pequeno e ouvir sorrir.

\- Eu não disse. - O riso de Sakura era contagiante.

\- Sakura, é impossível controlar os olhares com uma mulher como você é enviada ao meu lado. - Respondeu próximo ao ouvido da Haruno, fazendo-a o encarar curiosa. Em todos eles, todos os anos, de todos os tempos de amizade, eles semper tiveram uma intimidade sem igual, mas nunca falou tantas coisas assim abertamente, principalmente ele.

\- Diga-me, Sasuke, quantas já foram hoje? - O questionamento da Haruno se fez presente, mas por mais que o Uchiha had bebido duas ou três doses doplas de uísque, ainda estava muito lucida, sabia o que falava.

\- Eu não estou bêbado, Sakura. - Revirou os olhos arrancando um riso nervoso de Sakura, que agora tomava uma _bebida_ qualquer. - Só estou dizendo a verdade. Você é bonita e chama atenção, não deveria sair com qualquer imbecil para não ficar carente.

\- O que quer dizer com isso, Sasuke? - Sakura perguntou brincando com o canudo de sua _bebida,_ fazendo o Uchiha prender seu olhar, ela estava provocando, e graças ao álcool junto a uma semana de transição, estava conseguido.

\- Assim como muitas mulheres, você sente desejos sexuais e muitas vezes, aproveita-se dos encontros, que proporcionam isso, apenas para satisfazer seus desejos. - Comente em seu navegador, encarando-a, já que agora atinja um em frente ao outro. - Eu não é um julgo, mas poderia aproveitar-se disso ao lado de uma pessoa que conhece, e não de um imbecil qualquer. - Declarou.

Sakura ficou em silêncio, encarando esses olhos negros tão intensos, que uma retribuição da mesma maneira. Sasuke era bonito, charmoso, inteligente e sabia que tinha uma excelente pegada e era ótimo de cama, claro que ela nunca tinha comprovado tal fato, mas sua fama entre o campus da Universidade Konoha era grande. Não era pegador, mas não fazia desfeitas.

Claro que em quase doze anos de amizade ela tinha curiosidade, mas há medo de propor uma coisa, e Uchiha achar que ela estivesse louca, ou até mesmo, apaixonada por ele. Não estava apaixonada, mas confessava que sentia um incrível carinho por ele, mas nada que ultrapasse aquela barreira, pelo menos era isso que ela achava.

Já o Uchiha, bem, Sakura mexia com ele desde os seus dezessete anos, quando perdeu sua virgindade de forma desastrosa com uma amiga de seu irmão. Sakura sabia disso e veio perguntar como ha sido, claro que ele foi divulgado, sendo que foi uma coisa mais estranha que aconteceu. Apesar de assistir pornô, uma primeira vez não é nada, não há nada a ver com isso.

Mas, uma prática leva a perfeição, e ele se aperfeiçoou muito durante os anos. Em todos esses anos, nesta indústria vital, ele nunca foi enganado, uma mulher e um motivo de orgulho a ele.

\- Sasuke ... Que tal uma amizade-colorida? - Sakura falou abruptamente, tirando sua atenção do jogo e encarando.

\- Como assim? - Perguntou lentamente, com certeza era brincadeira da Haruno, pois ela não pediria uma coisa assim. Não era de seu feitio.

\- É, Sasuke, apenas sexo, matar como carências sem procurar idiotas em encontros causais. - A Haruno falava concentrada, como se quisesse que ele comprasse a sua ideia. Como uma verdadeira jornalista tentando vender sua notícia. - Pensa comigo, quando são caras, ligamos um para o outro e nos satisfazemos, sem sentimentos, apenas amizade com sexo.

Ficou encarando-a por alguns segundos, tentando seguir uma linha de raciocínio da melhor amiga, era até estranho essa ideia parti dela, já que segundo Naruto, era mais fácil parti dele do que dela. Sakura gostava de relacionamentos, Sasuke gostava de se divertir sem se apegar.

Enquanto um Haruno namorava por meses, e até mesmo, anos, e apenas um envolvia com alguém no máximo, seis meses. Não é a pessoa que corresponde a relacionamentos, apenas não ha sido consultado.

\- Explique melhor. - Lá estava ele, comprando aquela ideia maluca da Haruno.

Não pode evitar o que é o melhor para o seu melhor amigo.

\- Então ... Meu plano e o seguinte ... - Ela começou e ele se esforçou para o acompanhamento em seu plano, que é aquilo que é a merda. Tudo que ele e Sakura faziam, dava em merda. - Para não nos envolvermos com imbecis apenas por sexo, podemos fazer isso juntos, quando somos mensurados e carentes, ligamos um para o outro e resolvemos o nosso problema. Sem sentimentalismo ou confusão.

Como poderia ser interessante, não poderia ser mais interessante.

\- E nossa amizade? - Questionou-se em um _clique_ em sua mente que fez o lembrar de que ele aceita uma proposta insana de sua melhor amiga.

\- Quando percebermos que isso pode influenciar nossa amizade de qualquer jeito, paramos. - Ela deu os ombros, estava convicta que aquela brincadeira daria certo. Suspirou e mordeu o canto do lábio, queria que ele aceitasse, já estava cansada de babacas.

\- Duas doses de tequila, por favor. - Sua voz saiu segura quando pediu uma bebida e logo foi atendido. - Obrigado.

Virou-se para a Haruno que ainda aguardava sua decisão, esperançosa. Sorriu ao admirar os olhos verdes que de inocente não era nada, apenas fingimento.

\- Sem sentimentos, apenas sexo. - Ergueu um dos copos e apontou com a cabeça para o outro para Sakura, que sorriu e pegou.

\- Isso. Apenas sexo.

O tilintar dos vidros se tocando foi o selamento daquele acordo de doido.

Seus lábios comprimiam os de Sakura com vontade, ela segurava sua jaqueta de couro, puxando-o contra seu corpo, enquanto arfava ao sentimento na mão da moreno em sua cintura. Não há muito tempo, nem um momento do acordo com uma dose do líquido dourado, Sakura o beijou. E foi o melhor beijo de sua vida.

Os lábios de Sakura foram suaves, sua língua era saliente e atrevida, como mãos o puxavam para mais perto, e suas mãos passaram pelo corpo curvilíneo sem pudor. O apitar do elevador chamou sua atenção e mesmo contrariado, se afastou da mulher de olhos verdes. Sua respiração estava pesada e dela não estava diferente.

Seus dedos entrelaçaram aos de Sakura e puxou para forno de elevador, parou diante da porta de madeira com o Nº 802 e abriu. Assim que a fechou e trancou, virou-se para Sakura, que já tinha tirado o casaco e agora tirava os saltos, sentada sem sofá. Não é bem-certo, mas apenas retirou o casaco eo pêndulo e os tênis e meia.

Não escutou os passos de Sakura, uma única coisa que sabe quando se via de volta, ela beijou. Confessava que o beijo de Sasuke era muito mais do que haviam o dito, com apenas um beijo, o Uchiha já fez seu corpo inteiro se arrepiar, sua pele formigava diante dos toques do moreno, fazendo-a querer mais dele.

Suas mãos pequenas descritivas pelo peitoral, abdome e parou na barra da camisa preta, uma camisa para arrumar por sua cabeça rapidamente e como os lábios se desgrudaram, eles grudaram-se novamente. Sakura sentia necessidade de tê-los ali, sobre aos seus. Foi sendo empurrada para trás lentamente.

Ele até uma nova iniciativa, uma vez que é uma coisa mais importante, uma vez que ela é bem-sucedida, mas ela é uma iniciativa, algo reascendeu dentro dele, suas mãos apertavam uma cintura fina enquanto um levava para o quarto a passos lentos, para ela não tropeçar e cair. Seus lábios em conjunto com Sakura, beijando-a e mordiscando os lábios finos e delicados, como as mãos da Haruno, espalmadas em seus ombros, como se quisesse manter sua sanidade ali.

Por mais que ele estivesse afobado, e ela também, ele queria ter calma. Deitou-a na cama e deixe seu corpo cobrir o menor, sua mão direita abandona uma cintura da mulher e rumou para uma coxa, onde é ergueu, fazendo-a encaixar-se nele, seus lábios descritivos pelo queixo e pescoço de Sakura, aproveitando para se embriagar com o cheiro doce da Haruno. Como as mãos de Sakura em seu cabelo quando são desciamadas como alças do vestido e abocanhou um dos seios, fazendo-uma gemer e arquear como costas, oferecendo-os mais a ele.

Arrastou a mão por coxa da mulher e por meio da peça intima, recebendo um longo e roco gemido em resposta, fazendo os pelos de sua nuca se eriçar eo usuário entre suas pernas latejar, aguardando ansioso para ser liberto. Estava sendo passiva demais, coisa que não era, enquanto Sasuke acariciava sua intimidade sob a peça intima e sugestão seu seio, desceu a mão e adentrou sua calça, segurando-o entre os dedos, sentindo-o pulsar com a carícia.

Arfou e abandonou o seio da Haruno quando a mesma pessoa, o membro atrasado por debaixo da calça, suspirou ea encorou, os olhos verdes que quase semper mostrava uma inocência encubada, agora estava brilhando de luxúria, um verde que Sasuke nunca tinha visto naquele olhar. Afastou a mão de Sakura antes que ela fizesse mais estrago e retirou o vestido da Haruno, deixando-a apenas de calcinha, a sua mercê.

O olhar de Sasuke era analítico, ela queria sentir-se envergonhada diante daquele olhar intenso, mas não se sentia assim, sentia-se quente, ansiosa por seu toque. Arfou quando sentiu o lábios quentes do Uchiha toca - a intimidade ainda coberta, porém, logo uma peça intima abandonou seu corpo e boca quente de Sasuke tocou-the ali, tão intimamente.

Como pernas da mulher se flexionaram para o receber, seus lábios cobriam o ponto sensível e inchado de Sakura enquanto seus dedos tocava-a uma cavidade úmida, fazendo-a gemer seu nome. Apenas dois dedos são necessários para o seu nome, os dedos de Sakura no seu cabelo, puxando-os, incentivando-o a continuar ali, enterrado entre suas pernas.

O gemido de Sakura como músicas aos seus ouvidos, mas claro, muito mais prazeroso. Sentia seu corpo tremer sob uma língua atenciosa de Sasuke, era difícil controlar-se e manter como pernas abertas quando eu o dava tanto prazer, e isso, apenas com uma boca e com os dedos. Não estava com vergonha de seus gemidos serem ouvidos por vizinhos, pois era algo que não conseguiu controlar, assim como o orgasmo que se aproximava.

Sentir Sakura derreter-se em seus lábios era delicioso, uma experiência nova, nunca imaginou que isso aconteça em todos esses anos de amizade. Passou a língua sobre o lábio inferior e encarou, ela estava ofegante, mas nem por isso desviar o olhar de seus olhos, aproximou-se e beijou, queria que ela provasse o mesmo gosto que ele.

Suas mãos pequenas agarraram o pescoço de Sasuke enquanto retribuição o beijo à altura, suas pernas fecharam-se em sua cintura, enviando uma excitação do Uchiha tocar sua intimidade, fazendo-uma gemer entre os lábios do mesmo. Em um único movimento, como as instituições foram invertidas, como as mãos de Sakura espalmaram no travesseiro ao lado de sua cabeça, ainda o beijava, mas agora com mais vontade, mais urgência, sua cintura começou a se mover, indo para frente e para trás, sobre seu nome ainda.

Desceu os lábios pelo pescoço, peitoral, abdome definido de Sasuke, ele apenas um encarava, apoiando os cotovelos na cama, estava ansioso para saber o que ela faria e ela, com certeza, não o decepcionaria. A calça e cueca abandonaram seu corpo rápido, Sakura ajoelhou-se a sua frente e com os dedos do pegou, alisando-o desde uma cabeça até o final, fazendo o moreno em frente à sua ousadia. A mão de Sakura era delicada, mas seus movimentos são firmes, fazendo-o se perder, mas é quando ela resolveu usa a boca, que muitas vezes é a era da vida, que é o Delirar.

Não soube quanto tempo ficou ali, aproveitando uma boca de Sakura sobre ele, uma única coisa que sabia que ela é ela ficasse ali, não conseguiu uma segurança por muito tempo, enviando-se na cama para um puxou para o seu colo, com uma perna de cada lado de seu quadril, ela sentou-se lentamente, seus lábios cobriam o dele em um beijo intenso. A mão de Sasuke estava em sua cintura, auxiliando-a para cima e para baixo.

Estava perdida nos braços de Sasuke, o moreno mordia seu pescoço e colo, por enquanto ela tentava a todo custo mantém uma sanidade, que é embora um cada estocada do Uchiha, respirou fundo e jogue uma cabeça para trás quando for o melhor da sua vida. Um movimento preciso, um deitou na cama, entrando e saindo, como pernas longas e claras puxaram-no pela cintura, encaixando mais que perfeitamente.

Apertava a coxa de Sakura e penetrava mais rapidamente, fazendo os gemidos saírem mais altos de seus lábios, mas muitas vezes, são abafados por seus beijos, era dificil controlar, Haruno arranhava suas costas e sua cintura, não se importava como ficasse marcas, A única coisa que queria, era vê-la derretendo-se em seus braços de prazer e foi o que conseguiu, ao vê-a revirar os olhos e beijar com mais força enquanto atende o orgasmo, claro que ele já estava próximo, não demorou muito para acompanhá-la.

Seu corpo tumulou para o lado e encarou o teto, tentando controlar uma respiração pesada, Sakura virou-se e enrolou como pernas nas suas e abraçou pela cintura, beijando-o em seguida, segurou o rosto pequeno da Haruno e aprofundou o beijo. Aquele era um momento que nunca imaginou que aconteceria, não é ficasse idealizando, mas uma melhor amiga era uma mulher linda, qualquer um queria ter o prazer de vê-la gemer em sua cama e ele é o causador das gemidos.

\- Isso foi ... Sensacional. - A voz cansada de Sakura atraiu sua atenção após o beijo, ele sorriu de canto e alisou o rosto corado da mulher.

\- Concordo.

 **§-§**

Desde então, Sasuke e Sakura mantinham o acordo de pé. O relacionamento casual tem durado um ano e alguns dias. Mas com o tempo, o relacionamento que era pra ser casual para se transformar, assim como o sentimento de ambos. Não existe mais outras pessoas na vida de Sasuke e Sakura, quando saiam com os amigos para bares e _pub_ , nem o Uchiha e nem Haruno ficavam com outras pessoas.

Todos sabiam do envolvimento dos dois, o que eles não entendiam a era ou porque eles não estão sendo juntos quando são enviados.

Quando ficavam em casa, na casa de um ou de outro, passavam mais tempo ajudando filmes juntos ou dormindo, faz sexo, é mais um namoro do que um relacionamento casual, com isso, sentimentos de Sasuke mudaram muito.

O que é o que você quer saber, mas é bem-certo.

Sabia que a Haruno já percebeu seus sinais, que não era sido. Ele já foi de se envolver com alguém sentimentalmente, semper pensou bem antes de deixar isso acontecer, porém, com Sakura ele esqueceu-se de se prevenir nesse quesito, e tinha decidido desabafar naquele momento, esse foi seu erro. Demorou um ano para se declarar, e quando o fez, como coisas não saíram como ele imaginado.

 **Quatro horas e trinta minutos antes.**

A prova daquele dia tinha sido extremamente exaustiva, apesar de amar o curso que fazia, o curso de direito apenas tinha uma coisa chata, em sua opinião, era uma mania de leitura constante de longos e artigos de cansativos, mas o mais chato de tudo, Era passar o que lia para um maço de papel de dez páginas de perguntas todas as dissertativas, e isso era o seu professor de penal dizia ser uma prova mais fácil de sua vida. Se aquela era mais fácil, ele nem queria ver um mais difícil.

Era inicio de tarde, quando chegou em seu apartamento, retirou apenas o casaco, jogue um mochila em um canto e lance ou faça o celular, com um jogando sobre uma mesa de centro, enviou-se sem sofá colocando os pés sobre o móvel e jogou a cabeça para trás, fechando os olhos. Queria sossego para ver se o pensamento de ter ido mal na prova desaparecesse de sua cabeça.

Não abriu os olhos e muito menos saiu da posição que estava ao lado de Parecer para abrir e fechar os passos de salto no seu piso de madeira. Sabia que era Sakura, pois semper horário, ou ele ia para uma casa dela ou ela para um dele, como é o que é o que é o que é prova naquele dia, era obvio que ela apareceia por ali. Sentiu o espaço ao seu lado se afundar e um riso infantil invadir seus ouvidos antes de receber um leve beijo nos lábios.

\- Como foi à prova? - Sakura perguntou, aliviando sua tensão pós-prova.

Estavam juntos, naquela loucura, há um ano, ou aproximadamente isso. Nem um dos dois ha anotado uma informação precisa, ele por ser péssimo com dados e Sakura por não se importar. Ainda de olhos fechados no braço no ombro da Haruno e puxou em sua direção, fazendo-a rir. Por sua vez, por sua vez, por sua vez, por uma boa ficção, por isso, ficaria bem posicionado, aproveitando uma presença da Haruno.

Ah! Uma presença de Sakura significava tanto para ele nos últimos meses. Sentia seu coração palpitar mais forte e suas mãos umedecerem ao vê-la, demorou para entender o que aconteceu com ele, até que em uma conversa com Itachi, seu irmão, descobriu o que quem reside. Ele estava apaixonado, pior ainda, ele estava apaixonado por sua melhor amiga, não queria nada mais do que ... _Sexo_ .

Ele era do tipo de homem que se envolvia com como pessoas por causa de seus sentimentos, até porque, até o momento, ainda não há aparecido por mulher que despertasse estes sentimentos nele. Agora estava lá, por primeira vez querendo algo mais do que sexo. Ele queria um relacionamento com Sakura, no entanto, ela não tinha o desejo.

Desde que começaram a lança, um Haruno semper frisou quais são seus desejos, e eles consistiam apenas em uma coisa: _saciar seus desejos com sexo_ .

Ele não soube quando e nem como seus sentimentos começaram a mudar, e depois de tanto tempo, uma única coisa que é uma era que foi usada ao seu lado, como sua namorada. Ele não queria outra pessoa, ele queria um Haruno.

\- Achei que fosse pior. - Confessou dando os ombros, enviando como mãos de Sakura tocar-o o peitoral. Abriu os olhos e sorriu, alisando o rosto delicado de Sakura. - E a sua aula?

Há algum tempo para os carinhos de Sasuke há se tornado mais frequentes, já que aquela era uma única maneira de mostrar um Haruno o que ele sentia sem ser com palavras, e ele sabia que Sakura já tinha entendido seus sinais, pois, semper que ele a Tocava mais carinhosamente, sentia o corpo pequeno e delicado se tencionar debaixo de seus toques e carinhos.

\- Sasuke ... Acho que precisa conversar. - A voz incerta de Sakura atraiu sua atenção. - Eu acho que não está dando mais ... Certo! - As últimas palavras saíram baixas, mas ainda sim, ele como ouviu perfeitamente.

Ela já teve percebido há muito tempo a mudança do Uchiha, mas claro, ficou na sua até ele tocar no assunto, na verdade, na realidade, não está em progresso, e é um frustrava, já que não queria iludir o moreno, pois desde o início eles haviam acordado que seria apenas casual. Sem sentimentos. Por mais que o Uchiha também mexete com ela com essas atitudes, ela tinha que manter o acordo inicial, e esperava que o moreno fizesse o mesmo. Seria melhor para os dois.

\- Eu sei o que você quer, mas eu não posso te dar isso. - Falou sincera, levantando-se de onde estava bem aconchegada.

\- Eu quero mais, Sakura. - Sua voz saiu baixa, ainda sem coragem de encará-la. Não existe planojado de "declarar" daquela forma, mas pelo jeito, seria daquela maneira mesmo.

A reação de Sakura ha sido como ele had esperado, uma mulher de cabelos ruivos rosados e olhos verdes, levantou-se do sofá e começou um andar de um lado para o outro, enquanto ele apenas apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e cruzou como mãos, encarando-a. Ela não estava surpresa, mas sim com raiva. Raiva de Sasuke, raiva dela, raiva daqueles sentimentos.

\- Não era pra isso ter acontecido. - Rebateu encarando o Uchiha, que ainda está encarava com os olhos indecifráveis, odiava quando ele camuflava seus sentimentos.

\- Eu sei, mas aconteceu. - Respondeu soltando um longo e pesado suspiro.

\- Simplesmente não era pra tem acontecido, este não foi combinado. - Por mais que é uma voz de Sakura estivesse calma, suas palavras que são carregadas de uma decepção que ele não entendia. - Sem sentimentos, lembra?

Claro que eu não queria que tenha acontecido, mas aconteceu, bastava agora procure uma solução, e só tenha as duas opções: Ou eles seguiam e viam até onde aquilo daria, ou, pararia ali com os joguinhos e cada um viveria sua vida, sem o outro nela.

\- Lembro perfeitamente, come porque, não me deixa esquecer um segundo, Sakura! - Retrucou levantando-se e encarando intensamente, já que aquilo que ela joga na sua cara não é adiantar de nada ou muito menos mudar o que sentia. - Você ainda conheceu o envolvido sentimentos nisso? Você está interessado em saber o que está acontecendo comigo? Simplesmente aconteceu. Eu não esperava gostar de você como estou gostando, eu não imaginei que você quer que você, logo você, fuma à pessoa que faz meu coração bater mais forte e rápido.

E era verdade, ele nunca foi capaz de se sentir assim, por causa de uma mulher que já passou em sua vida, e por mais que não fosse galinha, tinha muitas mulheres. Eletrônico nunca foi de querer mais, semper se esquivando de complicações sentimentais. Não queria, e não necessitava de um namoro. Ele está em espera da pessoa que faz seu coração vibrar apenas com uma ideia de tê-lo seu lado, seu corpo se arrepiar a cada beijo e cada toque.

Por mais que pudesse não parecer, Sasuke queria algo único. Jamais pensou que a pessoa que desespera, a Sakura.

\- Era pra ser apenas sexo, Sasuke! - Sakura falou encarando-o de forma indecifrável, como se, se desculpasse por uma coisa. Ela estava nervosa, não sabia o que pensar, pois não estava em seus planos. - Nós havíamos combinado, nada de sentimentos, _porra!_ \- Explodiu.

Estava de saco cheio daquilo, de quem é o dono da verdade, oculta seus sentimentos e desejos além do sexo para o seu lado. Ele não era assim, ele era intenso demais para aceitar um tipo de coisa "meia-boca", querendo ela ou não. Suspirou e bagunçou os cabelos em um ato de nervosismo descontrolado. Aquela situação estava acabando com ele. _Porra!_

\- E o que caralho você queria que eu fizesse? Fingisse que eu não sentia porra noi? Que isso não me afetava? - Questionou encarando-a, was cansado daquilo tudo, jogava tudo na cara da Haruno, porque ela deveria saber como ele estava sentado enviando.

\- Era melhor. - Ela rebateu e isso foi o estopim para Sasuke.

\- Que saber, que se _foda._ \- Jogou, antes de continuar, se antes ele não tinha falado nada que pudesse comprometê-lo, agora iria. - Eu gosto de você, Sakura. Eu não queria, mas eu gosto. Não como amiga ou como uma garota que eu transo pra acabar com minhas carências, mas como mulher, é você quem eu quero do meu lado, como minha namorada, mulher, uma _porra_ toda.

Até o momento, não há impacto. Sakura como aquelas palavras, já que ela nunca esperou Parece que você está falando e falou e sentia-se aliviado. Mas o olhar de Sakura o fez repensar suas palavras. Os olhos verdes esmeralhados brilhavam com uma ordem de perdão e pena ... _Pena_ . Isso o destruiu mais do que qualquer palavra proferida pelos lábios rosados da Haruno.

Ele esperou que ela sentisse pelo menos um terço do que ele sentia, mas que olhar dizia-mais o que você espera.

\- Me desculpe, Sasuke.

Sentiu o ar pesar em seus pulmões, tudo ali foi sufocando-o. Como palavras de Sakura, o olhar. Tudo. Respirou fundo e pegou suas coisas na mesa e se o centro e o casaco e saiu batendo a porta soltando um alto " _Que se foda essa merda então!"._

Agora estava lá sentado, sentado diante do irmão, em seu décimo, pelo que ele se lembrava, copo de uísque, e ainda não tenho terminado.

\- Pelo jeito a conversa não foi boa. - O moreno de olhos escores e cabelos negros, aparentando ser uns seis anos mais velho que Sasuke, soltou acompanhando o mais novo em um brinde.

\- Foi excelente. - Soltou sarcástico, encarando o irmão, que suspirou.

O Uchiha mais recente conhece o quão o irmão gostava de Haruno, mas ele não pode obrigar ninguém ficar ao seu lado quando não queria. Era dolorido ver o irmão mais novo naquele estado, mas só tinha uma coisa que ele poderia ter.

\- Hoje é por conta da casa, irmãozinho.

 **§-§**

Havia sido mais dura do que tinha imaginado que seria. Suspirou e fechou os olhos, enviando uma vontade de chocar, o que é cheio, mas não o fez. Encarou a porta por onde Sasuke ha saído mais de seis horas e sentiu seu coração se apertar mais ainda. Não sabia para onde ou moreno, mas não há problemas com a resposta, como suas mensagens.

Quando fez uma proposta a Sasuke, nunca imaginou o caminho que aquilo le levaria, era pra ser solo sexo entre amigos, mas assim como Sasuke, ela se apegou, porém, era orgulhosa demais para admitir isso. Gostava de dormir nos braços de Sasuke, adorava assistir filme e escutar suas teorias malucas, pois ele era das, assim como ela.

Não conseguiu mais ficar ou se envolver com outras pessoas, não por achar que fosse sacanagem, mais ninguém mais a atraia como o Uchiha, a pessoa que é Beijaria como o Uchiha beijava; Ninguém era Sasuke Uchiha.

Apesar das demonstrações de afetos públicos serem mínimas, ela gostava de deixar os outros sabendo que eles podiam ser juntos, principalmente como mulheres, mesmo sem ter coragem de admitir tal fato.

Seus sentimentos haviam mudado e ela nem ai percebido, semper achou que não estava se envolvendo sentimentalmente, pelo menos, até o momento, em que seu cérebro assimilou tudo que aconteceu naquela sala, nas palavras que Sasuke had the dito. Sasuke tinha dito que ele a _amava._ _Meu Deus_ , esta é uma deixava sem ar.

Por mais que a melhor opção era sair doquilo, coloque um ponto final naquela loucura. Ela não conseguia. Ela não foi publicada no momento. Confessava que tentou dar um bastardo em muitas vezes, mas semper amolecia quando via sorrindo para ela com como duas covinhas evidentes nas bochechas. Havia se envolvido de tal maneira que não queria jogar nada fora, apenas guardar para si.

Mas ela sentia medo, mesmo Sasuke o que dá uma garantia que ela precisa, o respeito que tanto prezava, eo cuidado que tanto amava. Ela tinha medo que não do certo, que ele enjoasse e visse que eles não são perfeitos para o outro.

Ela queria, como nunca quis alguém antes, e ele ... _A_ queria de também. Isso faz seu coração bater mais rápido. Sorriu relembrando dos momentos bons que tevea ao lado do Uchiha. Era sensacional ficar perdidas nos braços dele, no calor que ele proporcionava, no prazer, na sensação. Não há amor que ele dava e ela, inconscientemente, retribuía.

Pegou o celular e tentou mais uma vez ligar, em vão, gemeu frustrada e deitou-se sem sofá, enviando o cheiro dele o acolhimento. Queria ele ali, precisava dele ali. Não há dúvida de que não existe, uma única coisa que sabia que estava bem, que estava disposta a fazer tudo aquilo valer a pena, sem medo de tudo errado.

Já existe juntos há um ano, o que aconteceu acontecer de pior?

 **§-§**

Encarava o copo vazio, o _Sharingan_ estava lotado, pois além de ser uma sexta-feira, era dia de jogo. Sempre que uma mulher se aproximava, mesmo sem olhá-la, ele é dispensava, talvez até estar bêbado, mas não trairia seu coração. Respirou fundo e levantou a mão chamando o _barman,_ que encheu seu copo sem pedidos.

\- De todas as mulheres no mundo, porque diabos eu fui escolher justamente a que não me quer? - Deu um sorriso de canto e suspirou. - Você é um idiota, Sasuke!

Virou o líquido de uma vez, aproveitando-se de sua própria desgraça.

 **§-§**

\- Onde ele está? - Perguntou a Itachi assim que viu uma barra de entrada.

\- Sem balcão. - Itachi apontou para o irmão que estava com o rosto apoiado em uma das mãos com o cotovelo sobre o balcão, ele estava sonolento e bêbado, mas antes que um Haruno se aproximasse, ele um puxou pelo pulso, atraindo sua atenção. - Olha, eu não tenho nada com uma relação de vocês dois, Sakura, por favor, não o magoe mais.

\- Eu não vou. - Tocou a mão do Uchiha mais velho e sorriu, Itachi se preocupava com o irmão caçula e isso fazia com que Sakura o admirasse ainda mais. - Obrigada.

Soltou-se do aperto de Itachi e foi em direção a Sasuke, que murmurava alguma coisa, sentiu seu coração apertar ao ver o estado do Uchiha. Respirou fundo e tocou - o obreiro, já que o mesmo não existe na sua aproximação. O cheiro de álcool estava impregnado nas roupas de moreno, fazendo-a enjoar só de respirar.

\- Não toque em mim ... - A foz embolada de Sasuke quase foi difícil de entender. - Só ela pode me tocar. - O olhar do Uchiha estava desfocado tamanho era sua embriaguez.

\- Ela quem? - Perguntou querendo rir, por mais que fosse maldade, mas queria saber se ele falaria seu nome, mesmo embriagado.

Itachi atrás de si apenas os encarava com um riso leve, eles se completavam de uma forma surpreendente.

\- Sakura Haruno, uma mulher que quebrou meu coração. - O riso débil de Sasuke partiu o coração de Sakura, mas ela ainda sorriu diante de suas palavras.

\- Me desculpe, promessa não quebrar mais nada seu, Sasuke. - Sussurrou segurando o rosto do moreno entre como enquanto enquanto uma era encarava, tentando decifrar quem. - Vamos para casa.

Sasuke não relutou em nenhum momento, talvez por causa do excesso de álcool presente em seu organismo. Com uma ajuda de Itachi conseguiu colocá-lo em um táxi e assim para seu apartamento, onde o porteiro, tão simpático e prestativo, ajuda a colocá-lo dentro do quarto.

 **§-§**

Sua cabeça, o que você está procurando, e você está no seu enjoou, estava apenas acelerando o seu processo de lançamento, levantou-se de supetão e correu em direção ao banheiro com um mão sobre a boca. Quando ajoelhou perfeitamente em frente ao vaso e levantou a tampa branca, o vômito veio sem pedir licença.

Não soube por quanto tempo ficou ali, com cabeça enfiada sem vaso dando apenas descarga, vomitando tudo o que tinha no que era no seu estômago. Levantou-se cambaleante e sem forças, apoiou na pia branca e lavou o rosto e boca, olhou-se no espelho e reparo na toalha rosa de rosto ao lado, estranhou.

Em sua casa não era nada rosa. Seus olhos rodaram o banheiro e gravação dele, era de Sakura.

Seus olhos descerem pelo próprio corpo, estava apenas de calça jeans, apenas para o meio do chão branco gelado. Seu rosto estava abatido e cansado, tudo oculto por excesso de algo a noite anterior.

\- Como está se sentindo? - A voz feminina atraiu sua atenção.

\- Melhor. - Respondeu encarando-a, ela estava de braços cruzados encostada sem batente da porta, um curto jeans mal cobria como pernas e camiseta larga tampava a vestimenta debaixo, o encarando de volta. - Como eu vim parar aqui?

Ainda não foi publicado, mas vejo-a também não era algo que ele queria fazer quando ainda não estava preparado para encarar que ela não o queria.

\- Itachi me ligou. - Deu os ombros, sabia que Uchiha estava confuso. - Como seu estado de embriaguez estava alto, eu o trouxe para cá. Devo confessar que é bem difícil de cuidar de um bêbado que não aceita ser tocado por outra mulher. - Debochou, dando um sorriso.

Sentiu seu rosto corar como pouquíssimas vezes já aconteceu na presença de Sakura, um ultimamente sido há dois atrás, quando sua mãe resolveu mostrar uma Haruno fotos dele quando era pequeno e em muitas delas era uma ontem, pois na época não era muito adepto a usar roupas.

\- Tome um banho, Sasuke, tem algumas roupas sobre uma cama. - Sakura suspirou pesadamente quando viu que não é falaria mais nada.

\- Sakura ... - Até tentou falar, quando a viu se afastar da porta.

\- Tome banho primeiro, conversamos depois. - Não deu tempo de o Uchiha retrucar, apenas deu como costas e saiu dali, dando privacidade.

Não retrucou como ordens da Haruno, já que o cheiro de álcool impregnado em sua pele estava na sua origem e não era mais nada para vomitar. Não fechou a porta, até porque, tudo que ele já foi encontrado, Sakura já havia se cansado de ver, desconfiava até que ela sabia tudo decorado, cada cicatriz, sinal ou marca, ela sabia e tinha mapeado o seu corpo.

Retirou a calça e abriu o chuveiro, jogando o corpo quente debaixo da água fria, para ver se melhorava por uma causa por causa do álcool, quando uma moral que sentia no momento por ter sido carregado por Sakura, e ele nem ao menos sabia o que had feito ou falado. Seu último momento de lucidez já foi visto por ele.

Enrolado em uma toalha, ao chegar ao quarto, a uma cama já estava arrumada e às peças de roupa, por uma cama, vestiu a cueca e depois a calça, por último, por sua sorte, ele sempre livrado na casa da Haruno por precaução.

Encontrou-a enviado no sofá com os pés sobre o móvel, em suas mãos uma grandeza de porcelana com algo fumegante, onde ela assoprava eo vapor subia por sua rosto, fazendo-a fechar os olhos e sentir o cheio de chocolate. Seus olhos caíram sobre uma janela e veja através do vidro a chuva cair deliciosamente sobre o vidro e escorrer.

Para sua sorte, era da época, não era importante, uma única coisa que queria no momento, era sumir dali.

\- Tem café na cozinha ... - A voz de Sakura estava calma e suave, e isso, com certeza, o assustava. - Esta sem açúcar.

Não retrucou, mais uma vez, pronta precisão daquele líquido e amargo para ver se aquietava a agitação em seu estômago. Beber aquilo fez seu corpo se esquentar e sentiu-se revigorante, voltou-se para uma sala e encontrou na mesma posição, porém, agora ela olhava curiosa.

\- Eu ... Sinto muito! - Começou sentido o olhar intenso de Sakura perfurar a pele. - Eu te dei um belo trabalho e sobre aquela conversa de antes, apenas esqueça.

Calada estava, e calada ficou, apenas encarando Sasuke enquanto sua mente processava cada palavra proferida pelo Uchiha. Suspirou e mordeu o canto do lábio inferior, ela não queria esquecer, ela queria que fosse como palavras que não fossem anteriores anteriores continuassem vivas.

\- Eu acabei falando o que não devia, vamos simplesmente parar por aqui e cada um seguir sua vida. - Falou colocando um xícara que tomara o café sobre uma mesa de telefone e suspirou cansando, sabia que era uma opção melhor. - Eu vou indo. Obrigado.

Sasuke até a desesperança, mas ela não estava disposta a isso, já é bem-vinda da madrugada vendo o Uchiha ressonar em seu quase coma alcoólico quando tomou a decisão mais correta para país.

\- Eu também gosto muito de você, Sasuke! - Falou numa voz vendo o Uchiha que destrancava a porta, parar. - Gosto não como um amigo, ou, como o rapaz com quem eu tenho um relacionamento sexual, eu gosto de você mais do que isso.

Ele é uma encarava intensamente, surpreso com suas palavras. Era difícil para ele processar aquelas palavras, já que não diariamente anterior ela disse coisas totalmente contrárias ao que dizia naquele momento.

\- O quê? - A incredulidade estava presente em sua voz quando ousou perguntar.

\- Eu estava com medo. - Confessou levantando-se e parando em frente ao Uchiha. - Você tem ideia do quanto você está inesperado e intenso, Sasuke? - Perguntou sorrindo para o moreno, que encarava curioso.

Fechou os olhos e tentou analisar uma situação, Sakura era disse que também gostava dele? Tinha medo de ainda está dormindo, ou pior, ser uma peça pregada por causa do álcool que ainda corria em sua corrente sanguínea.

\- O que quer dizer com isso, Sakura? - A que ela fizera no dia do acordo, se fez presente.

\- Eu quero dizer que, eu quero você, assim com você me quer, Sasuke! - Ela rebateu firme, puxando-o pela gola do casaco, beijando-o rapidamente. - Entendeu agora?

Ele não respondeu, até porque, nem precisava, em um movimento rápido, como mãos do Uchiha foram para o rosto pequeno eo segurou enquanto os lábios se encontravam em um beijo avassalador. Aquela havia sido uma boa notícia, pois estava diferente do que ele achava, ela era muito querida. Isso por si só, já era satisfatório.

 **§-§**

 **Cinco anos depois**

Para um relacionamento que não é certo, segundo como palavras de Sakura, como coisas e muito bem nesses últimos cinco anos, claro, que como todo casal que se preze, de vez em quando quando foi seu arranco rabos, mas claro, faziam as pazes da melhor maneira possível, na cama.

Riu de alguma coisa que Itachi lhe disse antes de ser afastar Dali e virou o rosto, deixado o sorriso escapar de seus lábios quando a vir vir em sua direção, com um grande sorriso o saudando enquanto se aproximava.

Estavam mais uma vez naquele lugar, onde tudo começou, nas ones banquetas, no mesmo lugar no balão, isso fazia ele se sentir nostálgico. Vê-la sentar-se ao seu lado e pedir uma dose de tequila ao _barman_ o fazia sorrir ainda mais, parecer a mesma coisa de seis anos atrás, uma única diferença, era que agora recebia um beijo de saudação.

\- Tenho uma proposta para fazer! - Falou sorridente, segurando um mão da namorada, que agora levava o pequeno copo aos lábios rosados.

\- E o que seria? - Perguntou curiosa após fazer uma cuidadosa por causa da álcool da bebida.

Riu diante da curiosidade desenfreada da Haruno. Sakura semper para uma mulher muito curiosa, era até difícil mantendo algo em segredo dela, por sorte, ela tinha escolhido uma profissão que a cabia perfeitamente, ela havia nascido pra ser uma excelente jornalista, e mostrava isso diariamente em suas colunas no jornal.

Levantou-se da banqueta e ajoelhou-se em frente a Haruno, que a encarava curiosa e sem sentido, com uma mão segurando uma mão esquerda de Sakura, com um outro livre capturou no bolso da calça um pequeno anel solitário dourado, estendendo uma mulher Que agora é o que é o que é o que é que eu tenho?

\- Aceita ser minha esposa, Sakura Haruno? - Ele sentiu o prazer deslizar por seus lábios quando proferiu aquelas palavras.

A mão livre de Sakura foi para os lábios e sua cabeça assentiu exasperadamente, dizendo que sim. Com delicadeza colocou o pequeno anel sem dedo anelar esquerdo da mulher e se levantou, recebendo de bom grau o beijo apaixonado da Haruno, segurou a cintura fina e aprofundou o beijo, sendo retribuído da mesma forma. Ele estava feliz, mas Sakura estava radiante em seus braços.

Separaram ofegantes, não had notado, mas ha sido criado uma pequena plateia para o seu pedido, mas não é importante, Sakura virou-se para o _barman_ , que aplaudia o pequeno momento do casal e pediu, fazendo-o recordar-se do acordo selado.

\- Duas doses de tequila, por favor!

Foi impossível não rir e beijá-la novamente. Tudo começou com um acordo de relacionamento sexual sem sentimentos, mas agora, uma única coisa que tinha lugar, entre os dois, era os sentimentos, que cada vez que é passava, ficava cada vez mais forte e intenso.

Sentimentos era o que fazia o relacionamento com a perfeição, era o que fazia eles eram perfeitos e as coisas para o outro, pois a única coisa que eles são certeza, era sobre seus sentimentos, semper houve amor, eles apenas não era percebido.

Diferentemente do início, eles têm tudo para dar certo. E sabiam disso.


End file.
